Conformational changes in membrane-bound mitochondrial ATPase (F1) will be investigated with the aid of aurovertin, a fluorescent probe of conformational changes in the enzyme. The program will include a study of the kinetics of the energized fluorescence response and the relationship of the conformational state of the protein to the metabolic state of the mitochondrial particle.